NO NEW NINETAILS
Playing pokemon was my thing if I can do one thing well it's play pokemon I just get the consept so well get the pokemon get the badges, blah blah blah it's so simple for me. So when i got the pokemon black 2 i started playing right then it wasnt hard for me and soon i had a really good team an eevee named LONeLINESS (male) a vulpix named myra (female) a shinx named shadow (male) a pikachu named BrVr (male) a cindaquil named hurry (male) and a difrent vuilpix named Empty (female). Over all she was my favorite the others named for creepypastas that I had happened to like. But Empty she no poke'pasta to go with her but I loved her like she was real none the less I coludnt help feeling like what happened was all because I wanted more I was greedy I did this to all of us and to Empty... So when I had gotten all my (pokemon) "friends" up to a high lvl I was happy with my self but then I went into the tall grass i saw a shiny vulpix!! I didnt try to fight it instead just got it my first shiny! I went to the summary and looked at this rare pixle as any good fan girl should, I named her Empty not knowing any more poke'pastas whit a vulpix in it I did have myra after all and I didnt know any shiny vulpix ones to so Empty was a good name for her she was so cute and I always used her in battle no other pokemon seemed to be good she was a shiny after all. I had gotten all my pokemon up to level 100 even Empty I wanted to evolve her so I was going to but myra I wanted to make her a ninetails as well so I got two firestones and made Empty a ninetails first she was awesome looking but I had been a fool I wanted two of them then I was about to evolve myra but there was a cut seen with Empty and myra Empty lashed out at myra with a blazeing firefang "why! why! why! did I have to make you a level 100 Empty!!! MYRA I CANT TAKE IT RUN!!!" I was crying it wasnt real but they where like my only friends Empty myra shadow LONeLINESS all of them my friends and now Empty was going to take that away from me all of it it was still the cut seen myra tryed to run away but Empty draged her back with long sharp claws cuting into her tails back and paws I turned away from the screen not wanting to see myra die but she didnt after a little time had passed I looked back at the seen myra wasnt dead she was still there then Empty said this "NO NO NO!!!! NO NEW NINETAILS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IM THE ONLY ONE FOR YOU THE ONLY NINETAILS THAT WILL HAVE YOUR HEART!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I covered my ears the sound was to much for me I was ready to give in I kept on going with the game scared as I was I didnt want to turn off my game and risk my shiny none the less my favorite of my friends then Empty turned to me not mayu (my player) but me! and she said "ThAtS RiGhT FaLl To YoUr KnEeS AnD DiE At OuR ClAwS" I was scared and then right when I was done for the game turned it self off... I was freed from that nightmare!!! but all I know is IM NEVER PLAYING THAT GAME AGAIN!!!